


Rapture

by Maddoxis



Category: Original Work, Science - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Science Fiction, The Rapture (Christianity)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddoxis/pseuds/Maddoxis
Summary: The rapture had finally come.And it came not with a fury of fire, but with a gentleness of light.But only at first.





	Rapture

The rapture had finally come. 

And it came not with a fury of fire, but with a gentleness of light. 

But only at first. 

First, a blanket of white light engulfed the world and a voice beckoned from within all our minds, outside our minds, as well as wrote scripture in the clouds. 

For some it said “Home, love, peace.” For others it whispered that the time had come to pay up, the pound of flesh that sinners owed was finally to be reaped. That the time for repentance was over, for good.

The few who were worthy were shed of their rags and saved from the mortal test chamber of planet earth and accepted into the ranks of gods and angels. 

After the innocents were raptured, a hellfire swept through the land, destroying every living thing in its path. Consuming the rivers and oceans, forests and jungles until nothing was left but burning red sand and smouldering stone. Even the animals were destroyed, for, as it turns out, they have no souls to be saved nor reaped....

And those sinners who were left behind, they were burned along with it. But they were not freed. They were left alive for devils and monsters to use as cannon fodder in their impending war which would span centuries. 

Yes, the sinners were burned, their flesh and organs turned to ash, but they weren't destroyed. They were exposed, flesh and bone revealed to be a cloak they used to cover up the scales and poison underneath. They were forced to live in their true, eternal skin. For devils they were. 

Devils they always were.


End file.
